Self-checkout at item lending establishments, such as libraries, has become increasingly popular over the last few years. They may provide much faster and more convenient check out methods for patrons, and allow the establishment staff to have additional time performing job duties other than handling check out functions that can be accomplished by the patrons. One concern that has developed from the use of such self-checkout systems is the incompatibility of the systems when patrons desire to checkout goods that are subject to a greater amount of security.
For example, many libraries allow patrons to check out digital video discs (DVDs). These DVDs, which due to their small size and high value are prime targets for theft, are often protected by a secure locked case to prevent access to the disc itself and, if an electronic article surveillance (EAS) system is in use, to a security strip that may be on the disc or inside the case, Thus, in prior art checkout systems, the patron would be required to take the DVD to a checkout desk where a library employee would be required to unlock, and if necessary, remove the security case so that the disc is accessible the patron. This requires library staff members to take time away from other job responsibilities to assist patrons each and every time a patron desires to checkout a DVD.
The increased popularity of DVDs, CDs, and other digital media means that the selection of such items made available for checkout is steadily increasing and will continue to do so over the next many years. Thus, more and more library staff time will have to be devoted towards handling the secure checkout of these items. Existing prior art self-checkout systems do not alleviate this problem as they provide no means for the patron who is eligible to check out such goods to do so without library staff assistance. Therefore, there exists a need for a self-checkout system that retains the integrity of implemented security features and allows the patron to check out electronic media and other secured items on their own without staff assistance.